


Prison Worlds

by Nestor_joinjoin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coven Gemini, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hope doesn't understand a thing, Hosie, Josie is slightly mad, Kai didn't kill Jo, Klaus and Hayley are ALIVE, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), This is traduction, english is not my mother tongue, several disappearance, sorry for the spelling and syntax errors, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: [English version]Hope is imprisoned by the Coven Gemini in the prison world.After a few months there, she discovers that she is not the only living individual in this prison world.- - -"YOU DID IT !" Josie barks happily, who immediately takes a slap from Hope."You brainless moron! You nearly killed yourself!" The Mikaelson shouted as she got out of the car.The brunette follows the tribride."Baby! Wait!""For the N-th time stop your stupid nicknames! Stop!"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Roman Sienna, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 43
Kudos: 300





	1. Prologue

Hope was tied up, her memories were rather hazy; she had been attacked

Now she was in prison.

In front of her is a stranger; A blonde in her twenties, she looked very angry.

"Who are you ?"

"Where are they ?"

"What?"

"Where are my children !?"

Before the tribride can respond, the woman slips her on and then leaves crying.

Hope Mikealson is still a little lost, she thinks she must have been injected a few things because she begins to see a white light appear which dazzles her.

The girl's voice told her "Go to hell Mikaelson!"

Then nothing.


	2. Mystic Falls

Hope Mikaelson, wakes up, she's on a familiar road, the 17-year-old tribride suddenly stands up.

She was in Mystic Falls, but a few things looked different; there is nobody, not a sound except the wind and the footsteps of Hope.

Moving through her family's hometown, the brown haired girl notices that some things are not like the Mystic Falls she knows.

It's like she's stepped back in time, because Hope could swear a car had crashed into her restaurant and it was being repaired, yet it's like new.

They then head for the only place where she could feel, if only a little safe.

She was not reassured in this quiet city, there was not even a cat.

As she heads home, Hope stops having noticed the newspaper on the doormat of a house, she tries a spell so that the newspaper comes to her hand but nothing happens.

And Hope understands that she can't do magic. His plan to contact his family fell through.

She had to go look for it yourself, she glances at the first page that talks about a lunar eclipse that would take place during the day of ...

Hope's complexion whitened suddenly, she looks at the date in the newspaper.

July 22, 2010

Hope couldn't believe her eyes, everything is explained now, why Mystic Falls seems familiar to her but old too.

Hope had taken a leap in the past, as September 29, 2018 is the date that Hope disappeared from her world.

The Mikaelson continues with the newspaper in her arms her path with melancholy, she hated ... This parallel world? She didn't even know where she was, maybe in limbo?

Maybe Hope will never know.

•••

Honestly, Hope had no idea how long she's been here, but if asked she would answer; problem two weeks.

She relived the same day over and over again, still July 22 with a lunar eclipse.

She had spent her first few days trying to do magic, despite the fact that it was damn witches had managed to find a way to block the powers of the great tribrid.

Then she ended up giving up, since Hope had all the time in the world, she combed for days but by force she ended up having no more inspiration ...

Hope was in the Mikaelson's kitchen looking at the back of the July 22 newspaper, specifically the gray crossword.

“Vertical 12 letters…” Her voice is desperate, then she tossed the newspaper in the sink in annoyance.

She decides to go out to the local supermarket, Hope decides to make homemade pancakes. She likes to ride the cadis slightly, to slip away, that made her pass the time.

When she gets home, she starts making (or at least tried) pancakes, and for once, they weren't that gross.

She picks up the newspaper that was neatly folded on the table where Hope was eating.

Hopefully, the Mikaelson looked at the word grid once again, but she watched in surprise as the 12 letter vertical was written: the tyrannosaurus.

Her first reaction was to wonder how she couldn't have thought about it sooner, it was so obvious.

The second is fear, she was not alone here.


	3. Alone

Hope starts to slowly become paranoid, she couldn't walk quietly without turning around or searching all over the place to make sure no one is there.

When she does her shopping, she notices that they are lacking products, cars are changing places.

She was not alone, Hope was sure.

Two weeks later, Hope couldn't take it anymore. She had lost hope that her family would come and get her, she was living her worst nightmare over and over again; to be alone.

She thinks about her father, he would be so disappointed with her if he knew what she was about to do.

She's in the supermarket tying the rope tight.

Hope was going to hang herself. Commit suicide, to end his nightmare.

She climbs on a stool, wraps the race around her neck.

The auburn haired girl closes her eyes, breathes for what seems like the last time. She was about to jump, but a noise catches her attention.

Someone was eating crisps.

The tribrid opens her eyes and looks to her left, a girl who looked the same age as she was standing there eating crisps, looking at her in the distance.

The hazel-eyed brunette walked over to Hope and tossed her packet of crisps without much attention.

"Hello." The girl's voice was soft, but no emotion tinted her voice.

The brunette sighed and is now in front of Hope, looking her straight in the eye.

La Mikaelson studied her more closely, but was cut off by the other girl's question.

"Were you planning to kill yourself?" Hope nods unable to utter a single word.

The stranger gently removes the rope from Hope's neck, and sighs in relief.

"Do not do it again." Hope just nods.

"Who are you ?" Ended up dropping the Mikaelson in a trembling voice.

"I'm Josette, but call me Josie. You are Hope."

"How do you know ..-" Josie doesn't let the other girl finish her sentence.

"I've been watching you since you got here. You've kept me entertained ..."

“Wait,” Hope frowns in irritation as she begins to understand what Josie is saying. "It was you who made me go crazy !? I thought I was going completely crazy!"

The brunette couldn't think of anything better than to let out a light laugh and smirk.

"I almost killed myself because of your bullshit!"

"My apologies sweetheart, but honestly I thought you would have found me before you thought of this option."

"Seriously? Didn't you find anything better as an excuse to scare me for weeks !?"

"Hope, to me you were like some kind of television, and frankly there isn't a whole lot to do here."

Hope sighed and crossed her arms, taking a step back, finding Josie to be too close for her liking; they had barely met.

But Josie takes a step closer, which brings her closer to Hope, and still with a smirk. She takes the lapels of the tribrid's jacket and pulls it closer to her until their lips are touching.

Hope takes a few seconds to recover from her shock, before responding to the kiss.

They end up separating because of the lack of air, then the Mikaelson realizes the situation: She has just kissed a stranger.

She pushed it away violently, Josie laughed even more.

"Ok, okay I'm sorry! It's just been so long since I last saw someone so pretty." She moved closer again to caress Hop's cheek.

"Stop hitting on me!" Exclaimed Hope, then in anger walk towards the door of the supermarket and out. Josie followed her a little further.

" Hold on !" Hope rolled her eyes and turned to see the brunette who is slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry Ok?"

"I'm not as used to human contact as I used to be," explains the brunette.

Reflecting on Hope, Hope must have been here a few months, but Josie, must have been there even longer than she.

"It's true I gave you a nasty blow, but-" Hope cut off the brunette.

"You were planning to kill me?"

"Why would I want to kill half of our population?" The brunette smirked again, which was starting to irritate Hope.

"So like I said before I was interrupted, maybe start over?"

Josie holds out her hand to Hope, who is reluctant to take it.

"How can I trust you?"

"That's what's fun, you can't." Hope didn't find it very funny.

She ends up taking the hand of the brunette.

"Okay but no dirty trick."

"Promised."


	4. Confession

"Tadaaam !!!" Josie exclaimed proudly showing her treehouse inside a forest.

"So this is where you live?"

"Well, ever since you got here, yeah, I used to live in a random house."

Josie settles down on an ottoman and gestures for Hope to sit next to her.

"The eclipse is expected to begin in three minutes." Josie informs, as she gets to her feet to look for some things in her bag then pulls out two ice creams; a mint and one strawberry.

She gives the mint to the other girl.

"How did you know I prefer mint?"

"I told you yesterday, I kind of stalked you."

"I didn't think it was on point ..."

Josie shrugs, and sits back in her place. "Good. Now that we are well settled, let's get serious." The tribride raised her eyebrows and looked at the other girl in apprehension.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm probably dead." At these words, Josie laughs, Hope gives her a deadly look.

"Wait, are you serious? Do you really think we're in hell?" Hope nodded affirmatively.

"Where do you think it would be, if not in hell, lady I know everything." The tribride asks with annoyance.

"In the prison world, we relive again and again the same day." Josie looks with exasperation at the tribride who looks at her in shock.

"So I would have been imprisoned according to you?"

"Hope, I just told you that you are literally in a prison world."

An awkward silence settled, Hope looks to the brunette who seems deep in thought.

The Mikaelson takes the time to study the girl; Her brown hair reached her shoulders, hazel eyes began to share a look.

"You still haven't answered me, how did you stir up the wrath of the Gemini Coven?"

The tribrid assumes that it was the Coven who imprisoned her in this world.

"Not just this Coven, but many others as well…" Hope sighed just thinking about it "They were sure I was responsible for the disappearance of child wizards."

Josie laughing about it.

  
"What were they imagining? That you devoured them raw like an ogre."

"They just thought I slaughtered them for my pleasure." Hope isn't laughing, she decides to turn her attention to the eclipse that started a few minutes ago.

"It was just an excuse, wasn't it?"

Hope doesn't respond.

"Because you didn't take those kids away."

No answer.

"You can tell me, I promise to tell no one." Josie giggled.

"And after you leave me alone?"

"It's a deal baby." Hope rolls her eyes at the slight flirtation.

"I'm a Mikaelson, daughter of great evil. First tribrid in the world. These Covens found me too dangerous and unnatural, you know the kind ..."

"What a bunch of bastards." Exclaims Josie, who surprised Hope at the sudden explosion of the other girl.

"Yeah..."

The eclipse shifts gently and let the sun reappear.

"But you know," The auburn haired girl caught the attention of the girl "my family will find a way out of here." The girl said with conviction.

"Honey," the brunette smiled sadly facing the enthusiasm of the other girl "and can not be out here than inside the prison. You got family can do nothing."

"Wait! Do you know how to get out of here !?"

"Of course I know, but we need some magic, baby."

"My magic, these witches blocked it!"

Josie ponders the words of the tribride, then an idea comes to her.

"Please tell me that's the spell I'm thinking about!" Josie gets up from the beanbag and turns to Hope "My love do you remember what spell it is?"

"Yes it's _Blockade por asra_ , a few things like that.

The brunette gives a victory cry, which gives Hope again hope.

"Honey, you and I will soon say bye bye to the damn prison world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell doesn't mean anything, or at least I hope, they are random words.


	5. Relaxation day

"I can't do it." Announces with exasperation the tribride who throws herself on the bed in his room.

"Hope, I'm sure you can do it. You just need a little motivation." Trying to encourage Josie, hopefully.

"We're taking a break ?" Asked the Mikaelson who is joined by the other girl in the bed.

"Guess we're going to take a hundredth break."

“I miss 2018…” Josie looks at her curiously.

"What do you miss in 2018?"

"Besides the family?"

"Yeah."

"My video games, especially animal crossing leaf New! On 3DS" exclaims Hope, then she starts talking about the game while Josie listening curiously.

Hope wasn't the type to talk a lot, but she had finally found someone to be company with.

She would never have believed it one day, but she didn't want to be alone.

In addition, Josie is a good listener.

"How would you like to have a relaxing day?" Ask the brunette, the other girl looks at her questioningly "Like, have a water fight, or the trampoline, or whatever you want. I just wanna get out of here"

"Okay, how about we ... take a ride in a car?"

"Seriously?"

"Bah what? I've always liked car rides, only I'm not a very good driver ..."

"So I guess we're going for a drive, but I pick the car."

Hope grimaced.

A small old red Twingo .

"Happy Princess?" Hope nods, slightly disappointed, she wanted Josie to drive her uncle's car for her.

Josie starts the car and begins to drive on a random path.

"I think this car ride is a good idea, maybe you couldn't do the magic because you weren't relaxed enough." Josie suggests, Hope nods and looks at the trees from the side of her window, she begins to notice that the car is going faster and faster.

"Slow down." In response she accelerated, they approached the bends.

"Damn! Are you crazy!? Slow down!"

"Do it yourself." Josie replied staring at the road.

"Sorry what !?"

"If you want us to stop, stop it yourself."

Hope didn't want to become a vampire, and lose her only 'friend'.

Josie skids around the first corner, but they're not dead. For now ...

Hope closes her eyes and shouts "stop!"

The car stops suddenly. Pushing the two girls violently in the front.

"YOU DID IT !" Josie barks happily, who immediately takes a slap from Hope.

"You brainless moron! You nearly killed yourself!" The Mikaelson shouted as she got out of the car.

"Baby! Wait!"The brunette follows the tribride.

"For the N-th time stop your stupid nicknames! Stop!"Hope turns to argue with the other girl when she comes face to face with this one.

"Hey…" The doe-eyed girl takes the other girl's hand "Are you worried about me baby?" Hope hates how much she managed to calm her down when she took her hand and said a few words to her.

"Of course I am. You almost killed yourself."

"Kill us" corrects Josie. "But do not worry, if you knew how many times I died in that corner. But I admit that this is the third corner which always my problem maybe -..." Hope stopped to listen.

_Josie is dead?_

_Many times ?_

But what the hell is this !?

"Are you okay, Hopey? You're very pale. Maybe the whole car thing was a bad idea ..."

"You died? Many times? But how did this happen?"

"Hope, do you realize that we can never die?" Hope blood froze, the Mikaelson also realizes that she doesn't know much about her new friend either.

"You can imagine that when I realized that I was in the prison world the first thing I did was screw her up." Josie sharply explains, slowly starting to return to the car, followed closely by the auburn haired girl.

When both are in the car Hope wants answers

"That's how long you're here Jo?" The nickname slips on her lips before she realize that.

"Since 22 July 2010, so I guess for about 8 years." Josie starts to roll.

_July 22, 2010_ , the day the two girls live again in a loop.

  
Then it all comes together in the mind of Hope.

"It is for you that they built this prison ..."

"Yeah, they had everything planned these little bastards! Seriously, this is to believe they expected me to be evil."

This last sentence loops in the head of Hope, who does not say a word.


	6. Apologies

Hope was pacing in her room. She was still upset with Josie, she could have been killed. And Hope hates knowing that the brunette could have been hurt.

In addition, her wolf was restless. She has not transformed since she realized that she was not alone in the prison world.

There was a knock on the door. Her first thought was to wonder who it was.

When she opened the door she saw Josie. It wasn’t a surprise, since logically speaking, there is nobody else here than the other girl.

"Are you sulking?" asked the girl. Hope did not respond and continued to run in circles. "I suppose so. Is there nothing I can do for you to forgive me?"

Hope stopped at those words and turned to the other girl. She had an idea.

"There is one thing you could do." Like a child at Christmas, Josie jumped in excitement, hugged, and then kissed Hope's cheek.

"Thanks Hopey!" Hope will deny it if asked, but she enjoyed her friend's hug and childish demeanor. She liked it a little too much...

"Jo, you’re choking me." The brunette pulled away from the tribrid, already missing the warmth of the girl's arms. "Plus you don't even know what I'm going to ask you."

“I already know it, Hope. I saw your strange behavior last time." Josie informs with a smirk. "You want to sleep with me."

Her brain freezes. Josie thinks Hope wants to sleep with her.

_Was it that obvious?_

Hope internally scolded herself for this kind of thinking.

"You absolutely don't have to feel guilty. I mean, I'm super hot." Josie continued the same kind of thought while Hope freezes, not knowing what to say.

Hope did not even realize that her eyes appeared yellow.

"I don't want to sleep with you." Josie's smile faded.

"You don’t want to sleep with me?"

Damn, she didn't want it to come out like that.

"NO! I totally want to do it! But it's …-" Hope cut herself off as she realized what she just said. She blushed strongly and began to stammer.

But Josie laughed again and cut the tribrid out of her embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I'm just playing with you. I know you need to turn into a wolf. It's been a while since you did."

_How-_

_Ah yes, she stalked her for months..._

"It's a shame. I'll miss those yellow eyes. They’re cute." The brunette pointed to the Mikaelson who owns those eyes, then said owner growled in annoyance.

"I'm going to go, but you stay here. I don't want to tear you apart when I'm a wolf."

"But I could always come back and live. I assure you, I don't mind seeing you naked again." Hope looked at her shocked, then struck Josie on the arm.

The croissant wolf left the house leaving Josie alone inside. She made sure the other girl didn't follow her by doing a spell that keeps her home.

• • •

A few hours later, Hope returned in wolf form, then switched back into a human.

After getting dressed, she tried to remove as many leaves as possible from her messy hair.

She didn't really want Josie to see her like that.

But she had no choice. She literally made sure Josie didn't go out to come see her in wolf form.

She walked into her family's house with no problem and saw Josie sprawled out on the sofa trying to smoke. (Because she can't stop coughing)

"These cigarettes are real crap. I've been trying to smoke for almost 10 years and I still find it so gross." Josie exclaimed in annoyance as she crushed the cigarette she (tried) smoking on the carpet.

"Hey! Stop damaging the carpet!"

"Oops. I feel terribly guilty." Josie apologized falsely. She seemed to be in a bad mood which the tribrid felt immediately. Hope was about to answer her, but the girl with blue eyes stayed silent.

Hadn't she put a spell on the house?

Hope was now convinced that the magic she produces has a limited duration in this prison world.

Then a Mikealson did what they’ve always done best in these depressing situations; she sighed and sat comfortably on the couch where Josie was. (She placed her legs on Josie's thighs who was now seated)

"I’m not bothering you too much here, am I?" the brunette said sarcastically.

Hope ignored her and closed her eyes. Calm settled into the room, the two girls strangely quiet. Hope almost fell asleep in the end, and she would have, if Josie hadn't started to give her very soft caresses on her legs (without realizing it because the girl was lost in thought).

"Sometimes, I get the impression that you're just a ghost in my twisted mind." Announced the girl distractedly, "I'm probably going completely crazy..."

Hope listened carefully, not sure what to say to Josie.

"Are you really here then? You must think I’m insane."

"I don’t. If you want, I can pinch your arm to prove that I'm real." suggested Hope. She sat up, sitting a little closer to her friend.

"I think there is only one way for me to know that you are real."

"How?"

_Silence._

Hope hates it when Josie tries to create some suspense (and also when she breaks the mood by doing that).

"Sleep with me." Josette said, passing her arm over Hope's shoulders. It was a fatal mistake. The girl with the sky-colored eyes quickly turned her around by twisting her arm. She then placed her hand on Josie's back.

"Ouch! I'm kidding!" She complained, "I'm not into that kind of delirium, my love."

“What? Sometimes you really get on my nerves!" The tribrid replied, releasing Josie who massaged her shoulder and quickly resumed her smirk.

"You and me, it's obvious Hopey. One day, you'll see you're wrong." Josie said dramatically smiling and friendly banging their shoulders together.

"It will never happen." She retorted while smiling. The two knew that it wasn’t true, because there was a mutual attraction between the two girls.

"Oh, my favorite tribrid, you who are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. I have a proposal for you, my love." Josie announced with confidence and humor, but that didn't stop Hope from blushing strongly at the girl's statement.

"Seriously, Jo? You v-" Nicklaus' daughter couldn't finish her sentence because Josie cut her off.

"I'm offering you a road trip, just you and me. We're going to find the key that will get us out of here." Hope sat up at the news.

"I’ll pack my bag and we’ll go." informed Hope, who had already left for her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for help of disabledSociopath for the translate.


	7. The Ascendant

_Portland_.

Josie admires the view of the city which saw her grow up with a big smile, she was in her room of a hotel to spend the night, after they will go to her house.

A whining sounds on the other side of the workpiece, more precisely in the bed; Hope was starting to wake up.

Soft and delicate, Josie walks over to the bed and jumps next to Hope who jumps in fear.

"SERIOUSLY JO!" Exclaimed the tribrid "Are you going to do this every morning !?"

"It's very possible." Josie announces with a smirk, approaching the tribrid to embrace it slipping itself into the covers. "I want to spend the whole day like this."

Hope shivers remembering the night before; they had slept together.

The tribride doesn't really know how it happened, one minute the two girls chat the second after Hope pinned the girl to the elevator kissing her wildly. The other girl kisses in turn took her to a random room.

"Jo, although I would like that. We have to go home. And for that we have to go to your place." Hope freed herself from Josie's arms who hissed in annoyance, the blue-eyed girl starting to get up and dress while the other girl stares on the bed.

"But we have all the time in the world ahead of us." Josie answers with a slight pout.

"My family is probably worried about it, I don't want to worry them more than they should." The tribride turns to her lover "You don't want to find your family?"

Josie's expression is unreadable, Hope wonders if talking about Josie's family is a good idea.

But laughter ensues, the Mikealson look brown laughing as if Hope had said the funniest thing in the world.

"My family ?" Josie said before laughing again.

"Yes you have family, how funny did I say?"

"Nothing sweetie, just thinking back at the best time of my life."

"Huh?"

Hope doesn't understand from least to least. She decides not to question the other girl.

\- - -

Josie's house is big enough, it has a lot of bedrooms.

"This is my home!" Josie exclaims happily, she continues in a darker voice, "This is where I spent my miserable childhood."

"What do you mean not miserable?"

Josie ignores her, too busy rummaging through cupboards showing Hope a GameBoy.

"Me and Lizzie often played Mario on this together."

Hope blushed, she had no idea what it was.

"Jo, what are we looking for here?" Hope exasperated, turning her head unnecessarily from side to side.

You're not looking for anything, because you don't know what it looks like. "Informs the other girl while rummaging in the cupboards.

"Tell me anyway, I might surprise you." The tribrid looks at the brunette defiantly.

"I am looking for an ascendant."

"Uh ... I'll go look at the pictures." Hope replied quickly, turning away from the girl because she was embarrassed. Josie chuckled lightly and continued her research.

Klaus Mikealson's daughter is looking at the photos, she had not yet found a photo of Josie, to believe that she did not live here. She goes up the stairs and arrives at the first floor, each room has letters hanging on the door explaining their function or who the room belonged to.

She enters Josette's (because Hope assumes it's her Josie).

The room was filled with books, or ... grimoire?

Hope leans over, grabbing one, and starts leafing through it, it was a grimoire that made recipes against insomnia, which gave advice to better succeed with spells, ect ...

_Josie had never told her she was a witch._

Hope wonders why the girl would have kept this fact from her, knowing that she needed a witch to do the ritual to get out of the prison world.

_So why ?_

Hope sighed and decides she will tell the brunette about it later.

While waiting for Josie to return with the Ascendant, Hope continues to poke around in Josette's room.

On the nightstand was a picture, Josie is on it, next to her is a blonde who is eerily familiar to Hope.

Where had she met her?

Whatever, Hope thought.

"It's Elisabeth. My twin sister." Hope is startled at Josie's presence behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You miss her ?"

It takes a few tens of seconds for Josie to respond.

“Sometimes…” There were a few minutes of silence where Hope looked at Josie, and Josie stared at the framed photo of her and her sister wearing lousy Christmas sweaters. "I have found the ascendant, or at least what's left of it." The brunette shows the broken ascendant in a plastic bag. "It fixes itself, I've fixed it hundreds of times before but each time it took me at least a day or more."

"How come it's broken?" Josie grimace slightly this question.

"Maybe I threw him against a wall because I was pissed off, I felt like he was taunting me." Explains Josie, putting the bag that contains the Ascendant on the floor, then puts both hands on Hop's shoulders. "All that, will take care of it tomorrow, okay?"

Hope had forgotten how to speak, Josie often had that effect on her, so she nodded.

“Can I kiss you?” Hope nods angrily.

Josie takes Hope's face between her two hands and gently brings it closer to hers, it takes forever for their two lips to finally touch. Hope couldn't help but moan into the other girl's mouth, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

The two girls lie down on the bed, and make love several times.

\- - -

Hope wakes up with dry throat.

She tries to disentangle herself from Josie who seems to think that she is her blankie, although Hope finds it cute, she leaves anyway.

She puts on Josie's shirt, because the other girl is taller than her, so the shirt comes up to her mid-thigh. Although she knew that no one would see her if she walked around naked (other than maybe Josie), Hope didn't want to make a bad habit.

Mikealson takes a glass of water and sits down at the counter.

She notices that there is a newspaper, she takes it. It's not the same subject as in Mystic Falls, the front page is about a massacre.

The massacre of most of the family members and the Parker family friends.

_Parker?_

This is the name to which the house belongs.

So the family of Josie.


	8. The Parker

"You're all pale. Are you okay?" Josie asks who sat on the bed now focusing her full attention on Hope.

Hope hadn't slept well since seeing the headline on the newspaper. She didn't even have the courage to read the article about the massacre.

Hope do not know just how to approach the subject with Josie.

So she doesn't.

"Are you a witch?" the tribride asks, sitting up on the bed to now face Josie.

"Yeah, sort of ... I hope that's not what kept you from sleeping last night, you kept turning around ..."

"No, I just slept badly. What do you mean by sort of?"

"I really don't like to talk about it, maybe I'll tell you later, okay?" Hope nods affirmatively.

Josie gets up and begins to dress, she passes some clothes to Hope and takes the bag with the ascendant.

"Hope?" the call Josie which makes returned the other girl.

"What?" Hope sees how embarrassed Josie is, she starts to worry slightly.

"When will he be out of this prison. Won't you let me down? I don't know what to do or how to behave in the future. No your present from my fut-" Hope cut her because she didn't want Josie to have pain. head in the morning

"I will never let you down."

"It is a promise ?"

"It is a promise." Josie's smirk also returned that he was gone.

"Careful I'll end up believing that you like me," the Parker joked lightly as she left the bedroom.

“I do…” Hope mutters to herself.

\- - -

Hope glances at Josie who is rebuilding the ascendant in the Parker family's living room sofa. She slips into the kitchen and picks up the newspaper she started reading yesterday.

"The Portland community is in shock, the bodies of two children are found along with four adults, including a teenage girl left for dead. "I do not understand." Explains a witness who wishes to remain anonymous. "They were good kids, that stuff doesn't happen here." The big sister, Josette aged 16, disappeared from the crime scene.

Police report that this massacre is "inhumane" and very - >>

Hope stops reading when she feels a breath in the back of her neck.

"Oh, I remember that." Said a voice behind her, picking up the newspaper Hope was reading.

"I'm sorry for your family."

"You don't have to be, it was very satisfying to drown my little brother in the creek next to my house." Josie said with a big nostalgic smile.

"What?" Hope looks at her in shock, she struggles to understand.

"He always makes fun of me because I can't swim. In a way that's kind of justice." Explains the brunette by placing the newspaper on the counter, and she starts to help herself a glass of water. "Did you know you could live without a spleen?"

"What?" Hope repeats stupidly, not knowing what to say. Josie turns to Hope with a manic smile.

"Do you want tea ?" Offers Parker showing him a random cup..

"You ... did you kill them?" Hope asks in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, it's one of the best times of my life!" Josie exclaimed happily and wistfully.

"You are a monster." Josie looked hurt for a second, but she only showed annoyance.

"Why do you say that ?"

"You committed murders."

"This is very hypocritical coming from a wolf, remind me how you triggered your wolf side?"

Silence follows.

"Good as I thought. Get your things ready, I managed to rebuild the ascendant."

"I thought it must take at least two days." Hope finds herself changing the subject so easily.

"I hadn't really paid attention to the time before, I said two days off the top." Explains Josie, which immediately annoyed Hope.

"Jo, I won't let you leave here." Announces the tribrid of a determined area.

"What are you talking about, Hopey?"

"I'm not going to let you out of this prison, I refuse to help you."

"Seriously? Come on Hope, aren't you going to screw all of this on me because I didn't tell you about two or three little murders !?"

Hope didn't answer and settled down on the sofa.

"Apparently so ..."


	9. Siphon

Josie stares at Hope.

Which is slightly creepy since she had been doing it for a few hours. But Hope said nothing, too busy doing the Portland newspaper crossword.

Josie had tried in every way imaginable to get the attention of the tribride.

Golly she even started singing her a few songs with her ukulele and she didn't even have the right to a smile.

_Maybe if she set fire to-_

No. It's not a good idea.

She had hoped that after making faces, making jokes, silly dancing, singing a few songs, she would at least get a smile or the wait for the tribride. But she had no other thing than the icy silence.

Josette remembers that Hope had mentioned some time ago that she hated lies or hidden truths.

Maybe if she was honest ...

_No._

Yes.

_Maybe ..._

What did she have to lose ?

She gets up from the couch where she and Hope were both sitting. She returned later with a chair and settled just before Hope.

“Uh, I don't really know where to start…” Josie starts, which catches the attention of Hope who looks at her confused.

"You can start by leaving."

"No. Look, I know you're mad because I kind of hid you that I did a little slaughter and-" Josie couldn't finish her sentence.

"A little massacre ?! For you nothing ever matters! It's nobody is not important to you! You take a joke, without a single second thought about what others might feel!" Hope got angry, completely stopping what she was doing.

"You're wrong. These people were important to me, that's why I killed them. And I made sure how my grandfather feels as I allowed him to be in the front row to see the show, I used a spell that crippled him and prevented him from using magic. "Explains Josie with a small smile, proud to prove to Hope that she was wrong.

Hope sighs and looks at her with disbelief and sadness. "What about me? Am I important to you? When we get out of this prison world, you'll kill me too, right?" she asked, looking down.

"No, I don't want to hurt you! Look, I know I can be ..." Josie takes a few seconds to choose her words "Crazy, and a little sociopath, I'm not going to lie to you, I I'm probably a little ... But it's people, I hated them all, I wanted them to suffer. "The brunette sits on the sofa next to the tribride. "But you, Hope Mikealson, are the only one who has been that kind to me"

Hope laughs bitterly "The only person?" she did not believe it for a second.

"Sometimes Lizzie was nice to me, that's why I just took her spleen off." Josie says. "I could have him pull the lungs and then slit his jugular but I did not, I am kind you saw."

"And you're surprised that I don't talk to you anymore."

"Hope, you're not like them."

"What makes you think that? I might be like your family, obviously they hate you for some reason that-" Hope didn't finish her sentence as Josie hit the lamp next to her in anger.

"I'm scared, okay!" She starts to get up and to pace from time to time breaking objects that is in her path. "I am a siphon." She announces in a small voice, Hope had to strain her ears to understand what the other girl was saying.

"What is it?" Hope asked not quite knowing what the other girl was talking about.

"This is a witch who has not its own magic."

"I have never heard before."

"It's very rare, and unique to my congregation. Most often they get murdered by the Coven Gemini, they don't like anomalies very much."

"That's why you have them killed?" Josie shakes her head negatively, "so why?"

"You know when you have your own family decree that you are a dark rottenness and that I am nothing but Malachai's legacy. The best thing is to prove them right. "

Hope is silent and analyzes the new information Josie had given her. She doesn't really know what to do: Should she trust Josie and risk her having a massacre again?

_No, it's way too risky._

But if Josie doesn't kill people.

Hope is lost, she does the only thing that makes sense to her, "give me every good reason to trust you or let you out of this prison."

"Easy, I'm funny, beautiful, nice, smart and you like you." Said the brunette charmingly, smiling slyly.

"Seriously Jo." Scold Hope.

"But there are a lot of them, don't you want to put three earlier?" Josie sits down and Hope rolled her eyes in agreement. "Alright, when I get out of here, I don't think I'll go to my congregation for revenge. Actually I'm not sure what I would do, the future seems so strange ... "

"I already told you that I would help you when we get out of here." Hope responds quickly.

"Thanks." Josie begins to think about a second reason, "It's going to be Christmas soon, when it's that time I feel much less inclined to kill."

"How do you know it's almost Christmas?"

"I've been counting the days since you got here. Can I stop at two reasons?" Josie asks with puppy eyes, Hope rolls her eyes and avoids looking at the other girl.

"No."

"You might not like that reason. I said it the same way?"

"Yes." Hope answers very intrigued, Josie seems quite serious.

"I think… That…" Josie seems to embarrass her and searches for her words "I think I'm in love with you. I just want to be with you."

Hope looks at her in surprise, her heart racing at this news. That's what she always wanted to hear from the other girl.

"Guess we're gonna get out of here." Awkwardly say Hope, Josie sadly and nods.

"I'll get my things and we'll head back to Mystic Falls." Hope watches Josie leave before getting up to catch up with her.

"Jo wait!"

The two girls are now face to face.

"Yeah?" Josie secretly hopes that Hooe will return her feelings to her.

"You forgot your glasses." Hope hand over the glasses Josie put on to make Hope laugh.

Annoyed Josie takes them and puts them in her pocket, she goes up the stairs to get her bag.

She shouldn't have read all those romance books in the Salvatore library, it gave her false hope.


	10. Escape

Hope is a tribrid. It was the only explanation Josie could find to pass this thankless task to him; dig a hole in a forest of Mystic Falls, without any further explanation.

"Damn! I'll keep digging how much to put!" Complaining for N-th time Hope, of course she received no answer because Josie had gone to get some advanced equipment. "I'm sure their cutting edge equipment comes down to jars of jam ..."

"You talk about me to what I see." Hope gasps at Josie's voice behind her. "You need to dig a little further."

"Great, I'm taking a mini break." Hope comes out of the hole she dug and drinks in the water bottle Josie hands her. "So tell me, what are we going to do."

"Did you never go back in time harnessing the power of the eclipse ?!" Josie exclaims dramatically.

"I never did that. I didn't really know we could do that."

"The eclipse is going to happen above our heads, the constellations of Gemini will be perfectly aligned. We are going to cast the spell below the hole you are digging." Said Josie while taking out the ascendant and looking at the sky with a small hole, to verify her words "After all that we use the light of the eclipse to activate the ascendant, we will put your blood on the ascendant then you will do the spell that I gave you. Those who are in the circle and who hold the ascendancy will take a nice leap in time. " She explains as she tucks the ascendant in the pocket of her black shorts, the brunette starts to pull out a jar of strawberry jam and starts to eat with her fingers while ignoring the disgusted look of Hope.

"Okay, let's see what's in that bag ..." the Mikaelson snatches the bag from Josie's arm, "lemonade, Pokemon cards, MP3, and ... I know what it is." Hope.

"It's a Pager, it belonged to my uncle." Hope rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that's your cutting edge gear you're going to get!"

"The future looks great and I can't wait to play your video games with you, but 2010 is pretty much my whole life, I know I'll miss it." Josie said as she picked up her bag for the sit next to her.

Hope very annoyed picks up her pickaxe to dig.

\- - -

The two girls are now in the cave below the hole Hope had dug earlier.

Hope and Josie both hold the ascendancy awaiting the approach of the eclipse.

"Um ... Jo?" Hope said shyly, earning her a surprised look from the other girl.

"What?"

"I wanted… you know the other night… I wanted to tell you, that me too." Josie looks at her slightly confused, Hope realizes that the other girl doesn't understand what she's talking about, which makes her blush more than she already is, "I love you."

"You love Me ?" Josie's smile could light up the whole earth for a thousand years, "But it's mega awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly. The sky slowly begins to darken, Josie quickly leaves a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready ?"

"Yeah ..." Hope cuts her hand with the ascendant and begins to recite the spell.

A white light blinded them both.


	11. To the child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year !

_**FLASHBACK**_ :

_The first cries of the two newborns are heard throughout the room._

_"Oh my god! They are beautiful ..." exclaims Alaric Saltzman with admiration, looking at his two daughters, before giving them to the midwives. He rushes to his wife's side to kiss her on the cheek, before the gynecologist asks him to leave to let his wife rest._

_With a thousand-mega-watt smile, he broke the news to his family and friends who were all waiting in the waiting room. The man with brown hair and blue eyes couldn't be happier, for him March 15, 1994 was the most wonderful day of his life._

_A few days later, the two spouses finally return home with their two daughters. One is called Elisabeth, in homage to Caroline's mother, the latter being the Godmother of the twins. The other is called Josette, in homage to her mother._

_The small Saltzman family lived in an apartment in Mystic Falls, much to the dismay of Joshua Parker, the maternal grandfather of the twins, who had prompted the two newlyweds to join him in Portland. But it was a definite no, Jo did not want to involve her children in the madness of the Congregation of Gemini, moreover she knew that her sociopath twin often hung out in Portland. (even if it is not manifested in front of the congregation for fear that it will be re-locked in the prison world)_

_\- - -_

_Almost three years have passed since the day of the birth of twins Saltzman._

_It is March 14, 1997, the day before their birthdays._

_As usual, the girls played dolls in the living room while their mother Jo watched television. Alaric was not present as he was working._

_Nicknamed Lizzie, the blonde begins to argue with her sister Josie. The two girls did not agree on the theme of the story in which they will play with their dolls and their figurines._

_Jo decides not to intervene right away, hoping that her two children will calm down and resume their games. It was rare when the twins were arguing, it hardly ever happened, or when it did it wasn't really a big deal because none of them came to blows._

_Josie got up thinking that she didn't want to play with her sister anymore, she took two or three jewels that were in the box next to her then she climbed on the sofa where her mom is. The chocolate-eyed brunette starts to play while ignoring her sister. Jo looks distractedly at her daughter, she was playing with a ring that was familiar to her, it takes about thirty seconds before she realizes that it is her husband's former signet ring. , when he had become a vampire. Jo was about to take the ring from her, but she saw something that made her blood run cold: Josie was siphoning off the magic of the ring._

_The mother couldn't believe her eyes, her daughter was a siphon. She immediately wonders if her other daughter is a witch or a siphon. She immediately checks to see if her other child is a siphon, but it isn't._

_In the evening, the woman waited patiently for her husband to come home from work to tell him about his discovery._

_"It's a siphon, Ric." Jo announces while drinking his glass of alcohol._

_"Well, we both know they would be witches." Alaric replied, swirling his glass._

_"I know, but ... She's like Kai." Said the woman sadly._

_"Don't say anything. Kai has become a killer because her family rejected her." Jo was about to speak but Alaric continues to speak "don't say that's not true."_

_The past witch gets slightly annoyed "Since when do you defend my brother?"_

_"I'm not taking his defense, I'm just saying that's one of the factors that led him to be a serial killer." Alaric defends himself by reserving himself a glass of Bourbon. "And that's why Josie will not be like him, because she will be loved despite the fact that she is a siphon."_

_"I know, but my dad, when he hears the news, he's going to go after her." Jo expresses worriedly "I tried to explain to Josie not to siphon anymore, but she didn't understand, I don't even know if she didn't realize that she was siphoning."_

_The next day will be March 15, Jo and Alaric had already invited their respective families and friends, for the twins' birthday party in their new home._

_"Maybe we should cancel their birthday party." offers the chestnut._

_"You know my dad, even if we canceled, he would still come to see the girls." explains, rolling his eyes as he recalls one of his father's last memories._

_"Maybe we should just tell him, after all he loves the twins." Alaric asks, looking at his wife to clearly see his reaction, which is just a big grimace._

_"This is a really bad idea, my dad hates siphons not just Kai." Jo answers. The two spouses share a desperate look, the wife resumed speaking "I have an idea, but you really are not going to like it."_

_\- - -_

_The next day was the Saltzman twins' birthday._

_Unfortunately for the couple, Jo's father had called instead to warn them that he would be staying in Mystic Falls for at least a week._

_When Josie wakes up, the first thing she notices is that her sister is not by her side. Which is unusual because she and Lizzie would always wake up together. The second is her parents who look at her with a sad face._

_"Hello mom, hello dad." Greet the little girl with a small smile._

_"My darling ..." Jo said with a trembling voice "you are going to have to stay in bed." she continues, lowering her eyes._

_"But I am not sick." Josie responds quickly, "Is there a problem?" The child gets out of bed._

_Alaric sighs, sometimes he wishes that younger girl wasn't so smart, "Josie, you're very contagious, you don't want to make Lizzie and the other people sick, right?" he asks, trying to sound stern._

_Josie looked down, and whispered softly "no, of course not ..."_

_"You're going to stay in your room, okay? Especially you don't talk to anyone, it's very contagious." The two start to leave the girls' room, leaving Josie alone._

_When the door closes, the brunette looks around and sees a tray of food on the floor with a note._

_Too bad she couldn't read._

_\- - -_

_The blue-eyed heretic was fortunate enough to have successfully hypnotized Alaric, forcing him to the guest inside and then forget about him._

_Kai Parker has always loved whistling, he finds it dramatic._

_Browsing through the frames in the hallway of the Saltzman's one-story house, Kai glances out the window they were all in the backyard having a barbecue._

_He laughs bitterly, he had never had the right to celebrate his birthday._

_The heretic hears a heartbeat. He slowly approaches a room to find a little girl looking out the window._

_Kai must take a few seconds to realize that this is Josette Saltzman. One of the twins he expected murdered today._

_He puts down his bag at random, and calls him, the little one comes down from the window and looks at him. "I am Kai, your uncle."_

_"You shouldn't be here." Just answer Josie._

_"Why this ?" Questions the heretic intrigued._

_"I am sick, and very contagious." Kai walked over and touched the younger's forehead._

_"You don't seem sick. Besides, I never get sick." Kai said._

_"I don't think I'm sick either. I think mom and dad didn't want me there." Explains the youngest._

_Kai sits on the twins' bed and gestures for Josie to sit next to her. "Do you know why ?"_

_"I think it's because of the red hand." Try to explain the brunette._

_Then everything clicks in the mind of Malachai Parker, his niece is a siphon like him. This is why she is sidelined, like him._

_For the first time in his life, Kai feels bad for someone. He leans in to take his bag, he starts rummaging through his things._

_"What are you doing ?" Josie asks curiously._

_He eventually found what he was looking for. Kai takes it out of her bag and hands it to her niece "Birthday Gifts."_

_The younger's eyes widen in surprise, and a big smile forms on her lips. "What's this ?" She asks looking at the pot._

_"Blueberry jam." Kai responds by taking the jar for a few seconds to open it and hand it to his niece._

_"Thank you! I can have a spoon please." The brunette asks politely, looking hopefully at the adult._

_Kai pretends to be shocked "No, no, no. My child, with me no spoon is needed, fingers are enough try."_

_She laughs and begins to put her fingers inside the jar and to eat._

_Kai also eats his own jar of jam._

_The two laugh at each other's faces._

_Josie was having a good time, although Kai had to leave after a while._

_"I put a book in your purple bag, read it when you've learned to read. It'll help." Malachai said._

_Josie cries and hugs him "Goodbye Mr. Jam ... I love you very, very much."_

_\- - -_

_It's been almost three days since Josie left her room (except of course to go to the bathroom or the toilet)._

  
_Lizzie must have slept in a spare bedroom, without her it is the first time that the twins have not slept together._

_Josette Saltzman was looking at the ceiling, wondering if anyone lives in the attic. The little girl had completely lost track of time, and she was bored._

_Someone violently opens the door, it was her grandfather with Lizzie. Joshua looked very angry, Josie notices that her sister was sobbing next to the man._

_"From now on you will live with me." Joshua coldly announces._

_"What about mom and dad?" Gently questions the little brunette._

_"They were in a car accident, not survived. Do your business, siphon, we're leaving tonight." With these words the adult leaves, leaving the binoculars behind._

_The blonde starts to cry again, she whispers over and over "It's your fault." to her sister who looks at her in confusion._

_It was the start of hell in Josie Saltzman's life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with the school resuming in a few days, there will be less updating from me.


	12. Freedom

Hope wakes up with a start, the first thing she sees is Josie's worried face.

"Damn Hope, I've made my blood of ink for you. You've been unconscious for about 10 minutes." Josie exclaims, hugging the tribride.

Mikaelson is very disoriented, after seeing the white light appear in the prison world, she started to see lots of memories of Josie's childhood. But that was abruptly stopped after the announcement of the death of the parents of the Saltzman.

"You're feeling good ?" Josette asks with concern, seeing that the tribride still hadn't said anything and seemed very confused.

"Yeah ...? I ... I'm just a little dizzy, are we out of prison?" A big smile appears on Josie's face, she nods furiously.

The two girls rise from the ground, Josie warns the Mikealson that they are in the forest of Mystic Falls.

The two girls start to walk out of the forest, holding hands. Hope gives Josie some advice on how to better adapt for 2018.

They eventually arrive at Mystic Falls.

Hope glances at Josie who is looking all over the place with stars in her eyes.

This captivated Hope, every reaction the witch made made her smile widen. She ends up looking away to find a familiar decor.

"Here's a phone booth, do you have any money?" Hope asks rummaging through her pockets, Josie sighs dramatically, "What?"

"Hope, we are witches. Just mess up the device." Josie explains, Hope looks at her with wide surprised eyes, she had never thought of it.

"Alright, I guess we tried a little."

\- - -

"We could tear out the tongue of one of his employees to scare him." Josie innocently proposes, earning a disapproving look from Hope. "Or we could go to the Mikaelson's villa."

"We don't have the keys ..." Hope replies, which makes Josie sigh dramatically again "But we have the magic, it's okay I get it ..." that at least makes the brunette smile. .

Hope had called her mother to come get her, but she won't arrive until the next day. So the two girls are looking for a place to sleep in Mystic Falls.

They walk into the Mikaelson's uninhabited house, it's not dusty as Hope thinks, which makes her wonder if her father has hypnotized anyone into looking after the house.

They both sit on the couch, Hope turns on the television.

"What do you want to watch?" Ask for the tribride by changing on chains at random.

"Scooby-Doo." Immediately responds the witch who does not take her eyes off the screen. It had been so long since she had seen a television that broadcast anything other than the programs of July 22, 2010.

Hope said nothing, but since no channel aired the cartoon Josie asked for, she put Courage the Cowardly Dog on.

The two girls huddled together watching the little pink dog run around.

"When we're in New Orleans, will you want to go to the movies with me?" Josie asks casually, Hope stares at her smiling, she snuggles deeper into the arms of the siphon.

“Yeah I would like that,” Hope replies.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, it's a date." Josie said kissing Hope's cheek.

"It's okay with me."

\- - -

The next day, Hope is in a good mood. The Mikaelson can't wait to find her family and return home.

Josie wasn't as enthusiastic as the other girl. She doesn't really want to be in an unfamiliar place, although she doesn't want to stay another minute in Mystic Falls.

The two girls waited patiently on a bench sipping their milkshakes.

A black Mercedes stops. Josie notices that Hope tenses up, she tries to hold her hand but the Mikaelson avoids her.

The car door opens. Out of it comes a man their age with an arrogant smile, and a slightly older woman.

Hope walk over to the blonde and kiss him full on the lips.

Josie freezes, but doesn't say anything.

The other raven-haired, blue-eyed woman smiled tenderly at him. "I guess you're Josie. I'm Hayley Marshall, Hope's mother."

Josette is very uncomfortable, she searches for a few seconds for her words "You are very pretty."

"Oh thank you." Responds with surprise the hybrid woman, she turns a few seconds to her daughter and her boyfriend. "I guess Hope told you about it." Showing the boy hugging Hope, Josie nods, "It's Romain, her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend ?" Stupidly repeats the brunette.

"They are crazy for each other." Hayley explains, "you better get warm in the car, it's cold."

"Uh thank you." Josie isn't quite sure what to answer. She doesn't know if it's kindness or if the woman just doesn't want to be with family.

_Hope lied to me,_ Josie thought, _she hadn't told me polygamy is trending._


	13. Camille

Josie is invited to stay with the Mikaelsons while she finds accommodation. It was not even 24 hours since she had arrived at the home of Hope's family that she already wanted to leave.

Because of the noise.

And there are also too many people.

And maybe if she didn't want to keep seeing Sienna's face.

Josie visits upstairs when she is pulled into a bedroom. After her kidnapper closes the door, the brunette recognizes her as Hope Mikealson. (the girl who very carefully ignored her since seeing her boyfriend again)

"We need to talk." Hope explains in a neutral tone, "I have a boyfriend."

"I thought I understood" Josie mocks bitterly (Hayley explained to her that polygamy is not a common practice) "but that's okay. You didn't know him before me. You just have to leave him. . " She said with logic.

Hope doesn't answer, it takes a few seconds of silence for Josie to understand the silent message that the tribride is trying to send her.

"But you're not going to do it…" She said softly, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry ... But I don't think that's a good idea the two of us." The tribrid is explained.

Josie comes out of Hope's room without a word.

La Mikaelson sighs, angry at herself: she has no idea if she made the right decision or not.

The auburn haired girl is completely lost, she is already slowly getting used to the presence other than Josie.

\- - -

"Is that a joke?" asks Camille O'Connell, handing the ID card back to Josie Parker who pretended to be 24 years old. "You think I'm gonna believe you, you look like you're 16."

"I know, it's a crazy thing, isn't it?" Josie smiles at the woman across the counter, "I've been 16 since 2010." she mutters suddenly in a bad mood.

"Ah, you are a vampire." the blonde said with a sigh (luckily she had a great hearing, otherwise Camille wouldn't have heard the brunette's last comment), "You should have started from the start."

“Uh… not exactly, but if it gives me a nice glass of bourbon I'll say yes,” the younger girl replied.

The blonde seems to think before heading to the bottles, to serve the Parker. Josie begins to spin very quickly with the chair while doing the plane. "Rousseau is really nice, are you the boss?"

"Here," she hands Josie an orange juice, "it's on me." the bartender smirked "and to answer your questions, I'm only employing."

Josie smirked, "Well thank you, for that orange juice." she drinks it all at once. "But let's get down to business." she reads Camille's name on the barmaid brochure "Can I call you Camille?" politely asks the youngest.

"Of course ..." the blonde answers, starting to clean her glasses again.

"Camille, I heard you are looking for a roommate." Josie starts, but was quickly cut off by the other girl's panicked look, "What?"

"Please don't tell me you're still someone who's obsessed with me!" the blue-eyed woman exclaims in despair.

"Uh ... No, I'm just looking for a roommate." Josie explains with slight confusion "The ad you posted is no longer valid?"

"Not at all! Sorry ... I thought that-"

"I was some kind of stalker? I am not. I would love to visit your apartment in a few days and sign the papers if that's okay with you." asks the brunette, Camille found it hard to believe that the child who was playing a few minutes ago flying on a chair and the same person who is talking to her now.

"Uh ... of course, I guess I don't mind ... Wait. No actually, you're a minor!"

Josie rolls her eyes, "Look, I don't need a legal guardian, I sign the papers, I do a few tricks and you're done."

"Come back tomorrow and we won't discuss it quietly, now we have to close." Camille announces with a sigh.

"Very well my future roommate, see you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long time to update because unfortunately the three chapters I had written were deleted. (Idk the reason)  
> Also I had a little too lazy to rewrite everything there ...


	14. Go

Hope watches her aunt and Josie passionately discuss magic, Davina and the Parker have a common passion for magic plants and the speel of the fire.

Josie speaks with a big sincere smile and without arrogance, Hope could not take her eyes off her, she found him beautiful (Josie is also in the clothes Hope lent her, the latter plans to give her definitely (although it is 'is a bit short))

Roman was shaking his hand noticing how quiet his girlfriend was, Hope tried to smile at her, but she gave a sad smile and took the boy's hand away from hers. The blonde frowned and did his best not to show his anger, he hated _the new Hope_ , she seemed less in love with him.

"It's such a shame you're leaving so soon," Davina said to Josie.

"You leave !?" Hope exclaims looking at the two girls in shock. La Mikaelson didn't even know Josie was leaving her family's main home.

"Yeah, didn't take it the wrong way," Josie begins looking at all of the Mikaelsons, "but I'm not used to being around that much, it's a bit oppressive."

"Don't worry, we understand." said Hayley Marshall kindly smiling at the witch.

“When are you leaving?” Hope asks in a trembling voice, she knew the Parker was going to leave the home at one point or another especially now that Hope had broken her heart.

Hope didn't want her to go now, selfishly Hope wanted her for herself forever.

Hope Mikaelson realizes that she was damn wrong.

Now, because of her mistake, Josie, the girl she loves to go leave and Hope will never be able to see her again.

"Tonight." Josie answers looking Hope straight in the eye.

The rest of the meal goes smoothly, the two girls glanced at each other, but without a word.

Hope Mikaelson waited patiently for Josie to arrive in the room where the Mikaelson lodged her. When the door opens, Hope gets up from the bed she was sitting on to be at the same height as Josie.

"Did you want a few things?" Josie asks, picking up her bag and placing it on the bed next to Hope.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Hope asks, crossing her arms.

"I told everyone over lunch." Josie answers without glancing at the other girl.

"You know what I mean." annoys Mikaelson.

"I am not a Mikaelson mind reader." Josie said still so calm.

"Why didn't you tell ME!"

"Like I told you earlier, I told everyone at lunch. You included." said the witch, putting her things in her backpack.

Hope gives up her unnecessary fight, and sits on the bed with a sigh. She looks at the brunette for a few seconds in silence.

"What?" Josie asks annoyed by the unnecessary presence of the tribride in the room.

"Why are you leaving? You don't have to leave, plus you know next to nothing about 2018!" asks Hope frustrated by the departure of the girl she loves.

"I'm leaving because of you and your boyfriend. Happy? And you don't have to worry about me." Josie answers, putting on her backpack.

"I have every reason to worry about you, it's dangerous outside, you'll be alone and without money."

"I have a lot more money than you think, and I wouldn't be alone…" Josie thought for a few seconds before giving a smirk, "I have a very sweet, sexy and very single roommate."

Hope gets up indignantly at the new information, she begins to go around in circles muttering a lot of abuse. Josie walks over to the Mikealson, she still wears her smirk.

Hope would be hers no matter which medium she used. Even the manipulation. Josie feels a little guilty for doing it (But she reassures herself by telling herself that it is for a good cause).

The two girls are now very close to each other, Hope could feel Josie's breath, they are looking into each other's eyes. The brunette runs her hand over the other girl's cheek to gently stroke it.

"I really don't understand you." Josie whispers with false sincerity (She knew full well the Tribride is lost with her feelings, Josie just gives her a little push)

Mikaelson's blue eyes begin to glow, moisten, Josie looks at her in shock, she had never seen someone cry so close. She decides she doesn't like it.

Josie thinks it's best to stop tormenting the other girl. But as she was about to speak, the Trbride's mouth covered hers.

Naturally, Josie responds to the kiss, he is languid but also desperate.

The door opens quickly.

"Josie I- .." the voice interrupts them, "Sorry!" the door closes as dry.

"Shit !" Hope whispers, pushing Josie away slightly. "I ..." the Mikaelson stutters.

"Let me guess, you have to go see your Aunt Davina to convince her that it was a mistake." said Josie in annoyance (The part of the aunt that interrupts them is not part of her plan)

"NO !" Hope exclaims fearfully, pulling Josie closer than she already was. "I want you to stay. Stay in New Orleans."

It's time to tell him, Josie thinks, smiling.

"But I'm not leaving town. Did I forget to mention it?" Parker asks with false innocence.

Hope tends, she quickly realizes that the other girl has been driving her crazy from the start.

"So, I guess there isn't a sexy roommate ..." she whispers with a sigh of relief (don't get me wrong, she's completely angry that Josie played on the words and got it in a few. sorts handle.)

"Well, she's very pretty, but a little too old for my taste." Josie explains playing with one of the auburn hair curls.

"Awesome, just awesome." Hope becomes sarcastic. "Josie, I don't like that. I don't want you to do this to me again."

"I don't promise you anything, but I'll try not to do it again."

Hope smiles despite everything, she gets on her tiptoes, her hands go to the back of the older girl's neck. She places a kiss on the cheek of the brunette who gives her a small smile.

"Good."


End file.
